Thomas and Friends: A Merry Thomas Christmas/Transcript
This is a book transcript for A Merry Thomas Christmas. Transcript It’s Christmas Eve in Sodor. The sale signs are twinkling. Snow is falling like powdered sugar. And the engines are getting ready for the Christmas Eve Festival. Thomas, Percy, James, and Ashima practice their Christmas carol. ”Deck the aisles for Thomas Christmas, Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. Soon the station will look delicious! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. “Ooh, ooh, is it time for my solo?” asks Ashima. Ashima has been practicing a big solo for weeks. But she’s kept it completely under wrappers as a surprise for her friends. “Not yet,” says Percy. “First we have to make Knapford look berry and bright!” Percy tells all the engines what they need to do to get Knapford ready for tonight. Emily sets all of Knapford’s freezers to the lowest level—Arctic Blast. That will make it snow all over the station. “Easy cheesy frozen-peasy,” says Emily. “Getting things chilly is right up my aisle!” Emily does too good of a job making snow. In fact, she’s made a blizzard! “Whoa!” she cries. “This snow is more slippery than a frozen banana peel!” Meanwhile, James wraps presents. He chooses just the right paper and bows for each one. “These presents are sure to fill everyone with holiday cheer!” he says. Thomas tries to steal a glimpse of what’s inside the gift boxes. “No, no, you sneaky Thomas!” says James. “Don’t spoil the surprise!” “Did someone say, surprise?” asks Ashima. “That must mean it’s time for my solo!” Ashima picks up the microphone and gets ready to sing. “Wait—not just yet!” cries Percy. “First we have to trim the tree.” “Awww,” says Ashima. She’s not sure she can stick it out until tonight. Percy hangs shiny ornaments on every branch until the tree looks just right. “Philip, can you put the star at the top?” Percy asks. “Um, okay,” says Philip. Philip climbs a tower of gift boxes to reach the top of the tree. The boxes sway left... they sway right... Philip topples toward the tree! The star lands at the top just before Philip tumbles safely to the ground. It’s a Thomas Christmas Miracle! “That was close,” says Percy. “Good job, Philip!” “Thanks,” Philip laughs. “I’m just glad I didn’t crumble in the tumble!” Soon it is nighttime. All the engines gather at the center of Knapford for the Christmas Eve Festival. “Now is it time for my solo?” asks Ashima. “Just a little while longer,” says Percy. “It’s time to open presents!” “Ugh,” groans Ashima. She doesn’t want to wait any longer! Meanwhile, James is as pleased as punch with how pretty the gifts look. “Didn’t I do the sweetest wrapping job you’ve ever seen?” He gushes. Suddenly, one of the presents moves... “Uh, James?” asks Percy. “What exactly did you wrap in the gift boxes?” Surprise! Out pops Duck! He snuck into one of the presents while Thomas was distracting James. “Wow!” exclaims James. “Duck, you sure surprised me!” “Surprise? SURPRISE?” cries Ashima. “NOW is it time for my solo?” Percy smiles. “Yes, Ashima. It’s finally time.” “Oh, thank groceries!” exclaims Ashima. The engines begin their Christmas carol together. ”Deck the aisles for Thomas Christmas, Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. Soon the station will look delicious! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. Ashima sings her solo with all her might. “FA-LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA...LA...LAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Pop! Pop! Pop! Ashima’s solo is so loud, it breaks all the lights in Knapford! “Wow,” Percy says. “That was certainly...the biggest surprise of the night!” Ashima beams. “Wasn’t it? Merry Christmas, everyone!” It is the season for good cheer and sweet surprises. Even if it’s a bit off-key. Merry Christmas from the engines! THE END Category:Book Transcripts